another hp story
by ilovemyniece
Summary: this is about the next generation and my oc's there will be like 7 parts this is part 1 *adopted by fatnakedkitten*
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is my very first fanfic ever. at least to submit. so don't be harsh and undermining. but i do except criticism. it's boring now but it will get better. i've reread it and the first chap is boring, so if you skip it i don't mind. if you like this give me a good review. if you don't tell me what you don't like and i will try to fix it. so on with the story!Luffles! and the characters mentioned in the series are jk rowlings not mine only the oc's are mine

"Now remember what i told you, Lily" Harry was saying when it was almost time to board the train.

"I know, Dad! No dueling, going into the forest, staying up late, eating candy 3 hrs. before my bed time, and everything else I'm not supposed to do. Can I go now?"said the small girl impatiently reciting her fathers words while her mother said goodbye to her brothers.

"Lily, do you know what could happen if you're not careful?"Harry was kneeling before his only daughter and youngest child.

"Dad, I have to go! I love you!" she said giving her father a quick hug and joining her cousin, Rosie. Harry was still standing there when the train disappeared.

"Who does she remind you of?"said Ginny, the mother of his children and love of his slipped her hand in his, and he looked down at her. "Who?"he said confused, as her face was unreadable.

"I'll let you think on it."she said hintingly.

"She does not act like me! I would never talk to your parents like that."Harry said, amazed that she would say that about him.

"No, but those are my parents, not yours." she said as they turned to leave.

"I wouldn't talk to my parents like that. I would have more respect for them than that." Harry said as they waited to go through to the muggle platform.

"But you grew up without any parents."Ginny said matter of factly.

"That's true." Harry said as they left platform 9 3/4.

short yeah i know but it is only the stupid preview thing. well i guess R&R criticisms are welcome as well as praise. Luffles!

ilovemyniece


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the actual chapter 1 it's better than the preview cuz now i actually have a plot to go on. and the characters mentioned in the series are jk rowlings not mine only the oc's are mine

"Rosie! Where are we going?"Lily said as she struggled with her trunk. Her cousin had told her to sit in the same compartment as her and her friends."Rosie, where are we going?" she repeated. Her cousin was so like her aunt Hermione. 'Rosie never tells me anything.' Lily thought. "I said, where are we going!?!" she said desperately. Her cousin just replied, "You'll see." and kept on without looking back. Lily looked behind her as some boys ran towards her. When she looked back at her cousin, she was gone. She looked into the compartment next to her to see if she could find Rosie. Instead, she saw a beautiful blond haired boy laughing, and coming out of the compartment. The sudden sound of the sliding door made Lily stumble back and fall over her trunk and hit her head on the side of the train.

"Oh, her let me help you up." Lily looked up and thought 'And so the angel speaks to the injured young lady whom he has fallen madly in love with. What book is that from?'

"Scorpius Malfoy, what have you done to my cousin!?!" Lily looked toward the voice that sounded strangely like Rosie. 'It is Rosie!' "Come on Lily. Let's get you off the floor." When Lily looked she saw the boy had disappeared. Rosie helped her up and drug her trunk into a compartment a little down the train. When she entered, she immediately saw Hugo, Al, James and a girl she did not know.

"Hey, sis, come sit."James said. Lily went to sit beside him, while the girl was on his other side practically sitting in his lap she was so close to him.

"You must be Lily. James has told me so much about you. She's much cuter than you made her out to be." said the dumb blond.

"And who are you?"Lily said, sarcastically.

"She's, um, she's, well, she's m-my friend."James stumbled over himself to get that lie out.

"I'm his girlfriend." the girl said, rolling her eyes at James' attempt to lie to his little sister.

"I meant your name, genius." Lily retorted.

"Oh! Olivia Cullen!"She said, positively beaming.

"Cullen? You mean the vampire? Oh, this is great! I'm gonna tell Dad!" Lily said ecstatically.

"No! You can't tell Dad!"James practically pleaded with his sister.

"Do you have collateral?"Lily said, an evil gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, a black eye if you tell." James said an equally evil gleam in his eye.

"So, anyway, you're a vampire? Do you suck people's blood?" Lily said dismissing her brother's comment.

"When they get on my nerves." Olivia said, smiling so Lily could see her fangs.

"So how's your head?" said a voice from the door.

"Don't you know how to knock?"Rose said standing up.

"Don't you know how to be nice to a guest?" Scorpius said.

"You're no guest of mine."Rose growled.

"Whatever. See ya later princess."Scorpius said to Rose and left.

Rose just slammed the door and sat down, her mood diminished by the conversation she'd had with Scorpius. Lily thought it was odd that she disliked him so much. But she shrugged it off when she got her first glimpse of the Hogwarts castle.

"Lily, you'd better go get changed."Rose said as she left the compartment.

well that's chapter 1 please review peoples i'll love you forever if you do.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay chapter two is ready to go. the characters mentioned in the hp series are jk Rowling's I own only the ones that weren't Luffles! this one starts in James' POV then switches to Lily's .

"Lily, all you have to do is follow the other little kids down this path to the lake."James said pointing down a path to show Lily how to get to the lake.

When James jumped into the carriage holding Rosie, Hugo, and Albus, he said, "Where's Olivia?" and as soon as he let that slip from his mouth, he heard in reply, "I'm right here."James jumped a mile in his skin. "Olivia, don't scare me like that. You know I'm fragile."James said holding his heart.

"Oh, what-ever."Olivia said with a pause between what and ever."And you left me on the train with little kids to fend for myself."She said, dramatically placing her hand, palm forward, on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I had to show Lily where to go. Do you forgive me?"James said turning on the dark-green puppy-dog eyes full force, complete with his bottom lip stuck out.

"Oh, all right. But only this time."Olivia said, looking away as James smiled and started up conversation with his cousins and brother. Inwardly, Olivia sighed sadly.

When they got to the Great Hall, Olivia turned in her seat to face the other four. "All right, we have to be supportive of the girls no matter what house they are in."Her statement was greeted by silence from her friends and boyfriend. Olivia thought for a moment and said"Oh, my little sister is starting too."

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Albus asked.

"We aren't the best of friends to say the least."She said and left it at that. Olivia didn't say anymore and the rest didn't pry. Everyone in the Hall fell quiet when the first years walked up the aisle.

Professor Marsland, the Transfiguration teacher, turned to the small children, and said, "Now, when I call your name, you will step forward and put the Sorting Hat on your head to be sorted into your houses. Araiza, Josaline!"She then proceeded to call out names, but James did not care about them, until he heard the name "Cullen, Genevieve." when she said that a tiny voice came from a tiny person who said "It's Jenny, ya old dingbat!" a look of severe loathing crossed the teachers face for the tiniest moment only to be replaced by a serene look of indifference. When the Hat was placed on her head it was there for only a few seconds before it shouted out "Slytherin!" the girl beamed, jumped down, stuck her tongue out at the professor, and ran to the Slytherin table.

Meanwhile, Olivia applauded, but not very loud. James noticed this at the same time Rosie said "Won't your parents be disappointed that your sister is in Slytherin?"

Olivia looked up and said "Well, not if you count the fact that Slytherin is the family House. So that would mean that I'm the disappointment in the family."Olivia said smiling.

James put his arm around her shoulders and said, smiling, "You're not a disappointment to me."

In response to this statement, Rosie said "Save the mushiness for when you two are alone and we can't see you."

And, in response to _that _James said, "Good idea, Rosie." he started grinning when she made a face of facetious disgust.

"Potter, Lily!"They looked up then to see her little self weave her way up to the stool to sit with the big hat over her eyes. It was a minute before the Hat shouted out above the buzzing of the Hall "Slytherin!"

"Slytherin?"Rosie said, confused.

"Why not Gryffindor?"Albus said equally confused.

"I don't know."James said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Should we change her house?"Hugo asked.

"No, not unless she wants us to."Olivia said.

**Change POV to Lily's**

Lily plopped down in a seat next to a girl she met on the boat ride across the lake.

"Good job, Lily." She said.

"Thanks, you too. Your name is Jenny right?"Lily asked, flashing her a friendly smile.

"Ah, so the Potter girl is bad at lying _and_ names, huh?" the girls looked up to see Scorpius, leaning over the table, smiling a mischievous smile.

"Go away, Scorpius!"Lily said angrily.

"Can't do that."Scorpius said, grinning even more broadly.

"Hey! Scorpius is it?"Jenny didn't continue until he said yes."Have you ever had your eyes gauged out with a spoon and eaten with chocolate syrup and vanilla ice cream?"she said a smile now playing on _her _face.

"No." Scorpius said uneasily.

"Well, you'll find out what it feels like if you don't leave my friend alone."Jenny said. Both girls laughed when he just walked away.

"That was soo funny!"Lily said laughing.

"I know right." said a voice beside Lily that made them both jump.

"Where'd you come from?"Jenny said.

"From the other end of the table." the girl said not phased that she had scared the other two out of their skins.

"What's your name?"Lily said once she had recovered.

"Josaline. Josaline Araiza." she said shaking Lily's hand.

"Nice to meet you." The end of Lily's sentence was cut off when the students started clapping when all the first years had been sorted and the tables were loaded with food.

yay the end of number 2 next you get to read bout a fight and one of my characters I made up please read and review. Luffles! ilovemyniece


	4. Chapter 4

sorry but no fight this chapter. but you get to hear about two characters even though they go hand in hand. I'm ranting so on with the story. I do not own jk rowlings characters just mine

When the feast was over, James went over to Slytherin table to say goodnight to Lily.

When he got there, she was with two other girls, and they were staring at a piece of pie as if they were willing it to make a sound.

"Lily?"he said, wondering if his sisters brain had gone to mush on her first night at the school.

"What?"she answered, confirming James' hopes Lily was still Lily.

"I was just coming by to say goodnight before I go to the common room with some friends. Why were you guys staring at the pie?"James asked.

"We were having a staring contest."Josaline said, before Lily could say anything.

"With a slice of pie?"James asked now thoroughly confused.

"No, not with a slice of pie, boy, are you so dumb?"Jenny said annoyed by his apparent ignorance.

"Anyway, Lily, I was wondering if you were cool with staying in Slytherin."James said. "Because I could talk to the headmistress and get you put in Gryffindor." he added thoughtfully.

"No, I'm fine."Lily said simply.

"You're sure?"James said.

"Yeah."Lily said.

"Really?"James said incredulously.

"Dude, she said no! Who are you anyway?"Jenny said, astonishingly loud for a girl of her size.

"Lily's brother-"he was cut off by someone calling his name.

"James!"It was none other than Olivia, the big brother stealer, as Lily put it.

"James, Aaron says he knows how to-"she stopped suddenly when she saw who he was talking to.

Lily looked from James to Olivia, a look of disgust crossing her face, then back at James.

"James what are-"she stopped talking when she heard a bunch of guys wolf whistling at her."James let's go, there's urine on the floor over here." she said shooting death glares at the boys at the other end of the table.

"Bye Lily!" James said as he allowed himself to be led away by Olivia.

**Change POV to James**

"So, what do you think of Lily's friends?"James asked Olivia when they had split from the rest of the Gryffindors to have a private conversation.

"Well, the tall one seems nice enough. But she will have to watch out for my sister."Olivia said.

"Why is that?"James asked holding a tapestry open to reveal a shortcut.

"She's not the most dependable person someone would want to know."Olivia said.

"What do you mean?"James asked.

"Well a long time ago, my older brother was the first heir to a thrown that was supposed to rule all of Europe. But there were seven of us. And needless to say, we got jealous."Olivia said kind of smiling.

"What happened? Wait, if this was that far back, how old are you?"James said from behind her.

"I am 14 years old." she said.

"How is that possible?"James was confused.

"Okay, look, my sister and me are vampires and we live and grow like humans and we die. But unlike humans, when we die, we are born into suitable families and we retain our memories from our past lives. But our appearances change with the family we are born into so we look like them. That's why it is hard to find any of our siblings. Because we were born into the same family originally, but once we died, of natural causes of course, like old age, we were pretty hard to find. But when we were in our first life we learned that there was an inheritance involved and so we, as I said, got jealous and competitive. Me and Jenny, being the only girls, formed an alliance. But when she figured out that once someone murdered you, you die for good. So she told my brothers, all five of them, where I was hiding and she ran for the hills. Literally. I obviously escaped and hunted my brothers down and killed them, while Jenny stood back stage while we killed each other off. And now we are down to me, Jenny, and my oldest brother."Olivia said, smiling as if she were remembering a good book.

"Why haven't you killed Jenny yet?"James asked.

"She has done nothing to provoke being killed." Olivia said.

"So if she tried to kill you, you would just do away with her in a second?"James said.

"Yep, now you're getting it."Olivia said patting James on the back.

"That sounds gruesome."James said.

"Oh, it is."Olivia said as they came in front of the Fat Lady.

Sorry this chapter is so late but I had some…altercations with my little brothers stealing and hiding my story. but no matter I got my story and my revenge. I will update sooner I promise. Luffles!


	5. Chapter 5

When Lily woke up the next morning, Jenny was staring into her eyes with a creepy look on her face.

"Whoa!" Lily shouted, and rolled over only to fall on the floor with the blankets in a tumbled heap.

"Get up Lily! We're 15 minutes late!" Jenny said in an obviously fake concerned voice.

"What!?! I can't be late! I'll hear it from my brothers forever!" Lily said running around getting her things gathered.

"Lily don't worry, Josaline's coverin' fer us." Jenny said, looking through Lily's trunk.

"You're so mean!" Lily said putting her socks and shoes on. Then she grabbed her bag and put in her books.

"You know you could always let me kill your brothers. Then you wouldn't have to listen to them." Jenny said grabbing her own bag.

"Jenny, you can't kill my brothers, so drop it." Lily said as they rushed out to get to class.

When they got to Transfiguration, Miss Marzland was waiting.

"Girls you're late!" she said, pointing out the obvious.

"Excuse me !?!" Jenny said, before Lily could stop her.

"You are late." Miss Marzland said, slowly.

"Ummm…yeah, we know. Why do you think Lily looks like crap?" Jenny said matter of factly.

"Jenny!" Lily exclaimed. The nerve!

"And I hear you got caught in some man's arms, Cullen!" Miss Marzland said.

"Well, Miss Marzland, if you're jealous of my sister, I'm sure there are a few dogs who would take you." Jenny said sitting down triumphantly.

"Jenny, don't be mean to the teacher." Lily said, sitting between Jenny and Josaline.

"The teach'll be fine." Jenny said not bothering to pretend to act like she cared if she offended the teacher or what the teacher thought of her.

All in all, Lily thought the rest of the class went well. Unless you count the death glares Jenny and the teacher kept shooting at each other.

**Second class with James Olivia and Rose.**

"James!" Olivia said after their first class.

"Yeah!" James said turning from Rosie and their friends to look at Olivia.

"I heard your sister was 20 min. late for her class this morning. You may want to look into it. You don't want this to become habit, do you?" Olivia said.

"I will don't you worry about that."James said, thoughtfully, then added, as they entered there next class. "If she's lucky, I won't write home."

"Don't write home, give her some slack. She probably slept in." Rosie said as they entered their next class. "And besides I'm sure she had a perfectly good explanation for being late. Just a sec. Scorpius Malfoy, get your blond self over here!" Rosie yelled before sitting down. Scorpius walked gracefully over in a casual fashion that made Rosie want to barf up her guts all over the table in front of her.

"Ma'am?" Scorpius said politely.

"Don't make me gag and stop with the ma'am junk, I'm not old. Now before the teacher comes in, you're in my cousin's pathetic house, aren't you?" Rosie said, disgusted with herself for sinking this low.

"Which one? You have a lot." He said simply.

"The only one who is in your house!" Rosie nearly shouted.

"Oh! The cry baby who isn't good at names and lying, and is either in denial or dense?" He said, either faking thoughtfully at being concerned or thoughtfully faking at being concerned.

"Yeah, that one. Was she at breakfast?" Rosie said.

"If she was at breakfast she would have come running to you saying I was picking on her." Scorpius leaned on Rosie's desk, smiling mischievously, with a hint of adoration in his light, soft, blue eyes that she recognized from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Rosie noticed she was staring at him, and he was staring at her, and she pushed him off her desk.

When he was gone Rosie said, "Stupid idiot."

"Well, he's your ex-boyfriend." James said.

"And?" Rosie said, her face emotionless.

"Soo, you shouldn't talk about him like that." James whispered as the teacher came in.

"I think the mushiness with Olivia has affected your good judgment." Rosie said, opening her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

James just chuckled as he got absorbed in passing notes with Olivia.

Sorry for not updating for so long I got grounded off the computer. Well Luffles! And review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay I am finally updating well sooner than I expected but also later than I expected if that makes any sense. I forget to put my disclaimer about harry potter not being mine *tear* *sob* so here goes (sucks in a deep breath) harry potter does not belong to me! That was rough.

**Switch to Hugo and Albus**

"Are you frickin' kidding me!?!" Hugo shouted in the middle of class, after Albus had told him that Lily had missed 20 min. of her first class.

"Hugo! Shut up!" Mariah shouted at him when he interrupted the potions masters lecture. She was actually listening to it! How boring.

"So, I suspect your brother was mad, am I correct?"Hugo said in a much quieter much more respectable voice.

"Yeah, really mad."Albus said in his adorably soft voice.

"I bet he was practically pissed off like a royal brat who doesn't get his early morning chocolate."Hugo said more to himself than to the others.

"What?" the others said.

"Nothing. Go on."Hugo said coming back to the present conversation.

"And I think he's gonna tell my mom."Albus said.

"Why is your brother always like that with you all?"Angie, Albus' best friend, asked. She was usually loud except for in the classroom, then she was as quiet as Albus was every day.

"He doesn't want us to almost fail like he did in his second year. So I think he believes it is his responsibility to make sure we don't mess around and are serious about school."Albus said philosophically.

"Why doesn't he boss Rose around?"Angie asked curiously.

"She's older than him."Hugo and Albus in stereo. (That means at the same time. My sister and I talk like that sometimes. Any way back to the story.)

"Ooh! I see now. Yeah it's like that."Mariah said turning away from them again, as she had turned around to listen to them better.

**After their fourth class. James and Olivia.**

"She what!?!" James said when someone made up that Lily had intentionally been late for her class that morning. "Olivia, let's go!" he said turning to Olivia and pointing at her.

"Go where?" She said, obviously bored with the present subject.

"Where do you think!?!" James said.

"Maan! I don't wanna!" Olivia said hanging her shoulders.

"You're coming! Whether you like it or not." James proceeded to pull her away to the Slytherin table.

When they got over to Slytherin table, james saught out his sister. He found her with her two friends. They looked like they were praying-why he did not know-but they seemed to concentrating. Awell.

"Lily!" James yelled, interrupting their…whatever.

"What!?!" she said looking at him, her eyes straying to Olivia, look of disgust crossing her face, then snapping back to James.

"I heard you skipped out on your class. Why?" James demanded of his little sister.

"She was with me." said a voice.

When everyone looked, they all saw it was none other than the diabolical mastermind Scorpius Malfoy himself. Okay, that's overdramatic but I had to put it I thought it was funny.

"What?" James said, instantly suspicious of Scorpius, and his reasons for voicing a most stupendous remark as that.

"She was with me."Scorpius said with a patience that made Rose gag, who had tagged along.

"No! Don't believe him! He speaks lies James! (She proceeds to stand between the boys as they come real close to beating the snot out of each other.)Don't listen!"Lily said. This was not entirely true. They had met him on their way to class but they had just exchanged hello's. And besides, James' thoughts were nowhere near the truth. But Scorpius didn't care. He just liked to play with the Weasley and potter children, although he's a child himself.

"Believe me or not, I don't care, but it's the truth. She would not have been late, had I not kept her. But I won't apologize. She's an interesting individual. Your mom and dad made a pretty little baby." Scorpius said, looking Lily over just to anger James. He did not hold any kind of attraction to her, what so ever, he just knew how protective James was over his younger relatives. And he only held affection for one person in the Weasley family.

"Don't look at her! And don't call her pretty!"James yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Scorpius yelled back.

"Don't yell at me!" James yelled at him.

"Well don't yell at _me_!" Scorpius yelled.

Then their voices floated up to the head table. By the time the teachers got to the boys they were rolling on the floor yelling incomprehensibly at each other. When they were broken apart they had to clean every boy's bathroom in the whole castle for fighting like muggles and basically for fighting in the first.

Yay I finally updated! I'm getting a déjà vu feeling. Awell who cares. Okay theres the fight I said would happen like a century ago. Next chapter is when I actually started to form a plot instead of writing whatever came into my head. There are at least two chapters that are set during Christmas but aren't Christmas chapters if that makes any sense at all. Well I have to hit the sack later! Luffles _and_ hugs since it has been so long since I updated. Ilovemyniece loves dawn96's story a family's secret if you like fruits basket you should check it out and check out her harry potter stories they are wicked. And I also love dawn96! If that isn't an afterthought I don't know what is. Well lata for real this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay another chapter. Okay this is when the story actually starts to unfold, and the pace get's quicker. I have

my own desktop now so I should be able to update more frequently. Okay if you have any questions about

the plot and character relationships just ask me and I can straighten it out.

(A/N Okay I have no ideas on what to write from the first day of class till Christmas so just skip forward.)

"C'mon Jenny! We don't have time for thirds! The train is gonna leave!" Lily yelled at her friend.

"I am not going for seconds. I'm making the little house elf things work." Jenny said maliciously.

"Well stop it! Josaline is waiting for us. I don't wanna make her wait!" Lily said desperately.

"_You _don't want to." Jenny said absent mindedly.

"C'mon!" Lily pulled her friend out of the castle, down to the train and through the maze of students who were going home for Christmas. Lily was hoping her mom and dad would let her friends come for Christmas. She knew Jenny and Josalines parents wouldn't care. Jenny's parents weren't into the whole family get together thing. Josalines parents were dead and the orphanage where she stayed at had advised her to stay at a friends house, since they were having money problems. So who better to stay with then your best friends? Lily's point exactly.

"Hey, Lily! Can I talk to you?" Lily turned around to see who was behind her, and she saw it was her beautiful cousin, Victoire.

"Yeah, sure." Lily said.

"Ugh, I'm going ahead." Jenny said leaving to find which compartment Josaline was sitting in waiting patiently for them to come and entertain her.

"Can you please find your brother and tell him to stop bugging me." Victoire said, obviously annoyed.

"Why's he bugging you?" Lily asked innocently.

"He wants to talk to you, obviously or else I would be telling someone else to tell him to stop bugging me." Victoire said, looking behind her, then she shouted above all the voices in the corridor, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?!" she then glided away to punish the poor soul who had gotten caught by Lily's terrifying cousin. 'I think that's why she's head girl.' Lily shrugged and went to find her brother.

When she found him he was helping a girl up. He had probably bumped into her in the chaos of the train.

"James!" Lily said, her brother made no indication that he had heard her.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault." James said helping the girl with her things.

"No, it was my fault, you don't have to help me." The girl said, snatching a tattered old book from James' grip.

"Okay, I didn't mean to bump you." James said apologeticaly.

"Just go away." The girl said.

James got the hint that she didn't want his help and left to find Olivia and Rose.

"Hey! Get your club feet off mine!" James looked down to see his sister trying to push him off her feet.

"Oh, sorry. What's up?" James said in a stupidly happy tone.

"What do you mean 'What's up?' You're the one who sent Victoire to come get me!" Lily said exasperated at her brother's rediculously short rate of forgetting.

"Oh, yeah, I want to know if Olivia can sleep in your room." James said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What? Did you just ask if your girlfriend, whom I detest, could sleep in my bedroom, where I keep all my posessions, without anyone there? She could just as easily sleep in the living room as she could suck my blood and leave my mummified corpse to stink up my beautiful bedroom. You would feel real bad wouldn't you?" Lily said exasperated.

"Hmmm, if you let Olivia sleep in your room over break, I'll convince Dad to let Jenny and Josaline stay also." James said ignoring Lilys rant about his girlfriend.

"Okay." She said.

When the train stopped at Platform 9 ¾ Lily, Jenny, and Josaline sought out Lilys parents. They found them talking

"Hmmm, if you let Olivia sleep in your room over break, I'll convince Dad to let Jenny and Josaline stay also." James said ignoring Lilys rant about his girlfriend.

"Okay." She said.

When the train stopped at Platform 9 ¾ Lily, Jenny, and Josaline sought out Lilys parents. They found them talking to Lilys aunt and uncle.

"Mom!" Lily yelled, running into her mothers open arms.

"Hey, honey, did you have fun?" Ginny asked her.

"Yeah! Mom these are my best friends, Jenny, and Josaline." Lily said pointing to the two girls as she introduced them.

"Hello!" Josaline said.

"Yo." Jenny said making a peace sign with her fingers.

"Hello, I am Ginny Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ginny said shaking their hands.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, ma'am." Josaline said.

"Suck up." Jenny whispered in Lilys ear.

"Hey, mom, can my friends and James' girlfriend stay over Christmas break?" Lily said with her little puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, darling, but only if their parents give the ok." Ginny said sweetly.

"Josaline, Lily, let's grab our crap." Jenny said.

Yay that's the end of this chapter. I was going to update earlier this week but online courses snuck up on me. Well next chapter has a surprise visitor at the potter house.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay there are a lot of OC and so you don't get confused I made a list and you will need it if you get confused. And J.K. Rowling owns her characters and I own my characters.

James Albus Lily - Harry and Ginny

Rose Hugo - Ron and Hermione

Jennifer Sammy Kim Jessica (these two won't show up till next year they're only ten) - Charlie and Cynthia

Jasmine (she won't show up much this year either) - George and Angelina

Percy doesn't have any kids he married his job, but still comes to holidays and stuff. And I haven't mentioned what he does because I didn't give much thought to it so make something up.

Victoire (she doesn't have any siblings. I tried but failed) - Bill and Fleur

Teddy (he doesn't have any siblings for obvious reasons) - Tonks and Lupin

Scorpius (doesn't have any siblings because I didn't think he was the big bro type) - Draco and his wife (she left him so she doesn't get a name. but Draco will marry again because I like happy endings cuz I'm old fashioned that way.)

I think that's all the characters. Any way some of my characters have a difficult relationship. I will try to clarify them a little later on. The next few chapters will have a lot of my OC and I typed this in case you get confused, so you don't have to go through the trouble of sending me a message, I know how you all hate to do that.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay another chapter and still I do not own harry potter though I have tried to convince JK Rowling to lend it to me so I can-never mind on with the chapter and review please! He he!

When Lily and the others arrived at the Potter residence, Lily showed Olivia, Jenny, and Josaline her room.

"Your room is _this _big?" Jenny said, looking at Lily's small room.

"Hey! I'm the youngest, it's James who has the biggest room of us k-" Lily was cut off by a fangirl scream from Olivia.

"Can I see your brother's room?" Olivia said, her eyes as big as saucers, and her hands on either side of her face.

"Did you just let out a fangirl scream?" Jenny said, scrutinizingly.

"Psh, no!" Olivia said regaining her composure, and putting her hands on her hips.

When they had put their things away, Lily showed the girls James' room.

"Wow, I didn't know he was so messy." Olivia said looking around James' messy room.

His room contained an air conditioner, a waterbed with a silk bed spread set (black), a computer with a blue screen and a startup wizard for a game he was installing, and two dressers. There was a door to his bathroom that was closed with the light on and the sound of running water coming from the room.

"Hm, I thought he would have lavender scented candles." Josaline said. Then she added, when the other three looked at her like she was crazy, "The boy down the hall at my orphanage, he has lavender scented candles in his room. He's never lit them, their afraid he'll hurt himself , he's a pyromaniac."

"What does that have to do with Lily's bro?" Jenny said.

"He _does_ have a name, you know!" Olivia said.

"So, I am not the one makin' out with him everyday! I don't have to know his name!" Jenny said.

This remark ensued in a shouting match. When James came out he saw the that Olivia had Jenny in a headlock and Lily was on her back and Josaline was standing helplessly aside trying not to get hit and making sure they didn't break any of James' things.

"This is a most unusual scene." James said. Then added when they just looked at him, "What are you guys doing in my room, _Lily_!" He said looking straight at her.

"What? We didn't break anything." Jenny said when Olivia had let her go. "Did you know there was a stain on your floor?" She added changing the subject as she had broken the frame of James' picture from his first date with Olivia two years ago.

*knock, knock, knock,* "Let's get the door." Jenny said and pulled her friends out of the war zone of James' room, which was very depressing to the small girls.

"Hello! This is the Potter-ohmygosh!" Lily was cut off as she witnessed her worst nightmare come to life right in front of her eyes.

This chapter is short because I was getting behind in my classes and I had to get ahead because we are going to start repairing our new trailer this week. And if I do not get reviews more often, with the exception of the wonderful Dawn96, I won't update anymore until summer.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay here's another chapter. There's a visitor at the Potter house. Yay, you get to find out who it is.

"Hello, little potter child." Scorpius Malfoy, in the flesh, was standing in Lily's doorway.

"Whose idea was this!?!" Lily demanded of Mr. Malfoy, who often came over when he and her father had to go on tour, or had a far away Quidditch game. (A/N I was going to have him be an auror but it would have screwed up the direction my story was going. And I had already written too many details down to change it, so he's a pro Quidditch player.)

"That would be your fathers. Now I would like the opportunity to enter your home as it is cold and snowing out." Mr. Malfoy said, gently pushing Lily aside so he and Scorpius could get inside and brush off the snow on their jackets.

"DADDY!!!" Lily screamed so loud Jenny and Josaline covered their ears.

"Yes, sweatheart?" Harry said, oblivious to his daughters seething little face.

"Daddy, why is that-Rosie!" Lily squealed as Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Hugo, and Rosie all squeezed into the tiny hallway to hang up their coats.

"Hey, Lily. I see Aunt Ginny caved and let your friends stay." Rosie said sliding out of her coat.

"Of course she did. Mom could never resist this cute little face." Lily said, putting on an angelically cute smile.

"Lily, go tell your mother that we have guests and stop lounging around and cook some food. Tell her the guys are hungry." Harry said while Ron and Draco laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Hugo, of course, with all the girls around, went to find James and Albus in the den playing cards. The only problem being, they were Muggle cards. The pictures didn't move and they didn't explode. 'Bummer. I hate Muggles. 'Cept Granma and Granddad Granger. They have a lot of money.' Hugo mused as he headed to the den.

"Hey, Rose." Scorpius said when everyone had left.

Rose answered him with a glare that could have shot the poor boy dead, had looks been able to kill.

"I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas." He said and put his hands in his pants pockets and looked at the floor, as if he had something to say, but did not know how to word it.

"Well, it _was_ merry." Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Why are you being so rude, Rose?" Scorpius said, crossing his arms.

"Why are you being so nice, Scorpius?" Rose said, shifting her weight to her right leg.

"You know, there are still a few of us nice guys around." Scorpius said, mimicking Rose, and shifting his weight to his right leg.

"Oh, I didn't know you were one of those guys." Rose said, starting to walk away, but Scorpius stepped in front of her.

"I bought you this Rose." Scorpius pulled out a box that had professional wrapping on it. "I didn't know if I would see you but I brought it anyway. I figured- " Scorpius was cut off as Rose slapped his gift out of his hand.

"Well you figured wrong. I don't want anything from you. And don't think I even like talking to you. Why don't you go back to that stupid mansion of yours and stop pretending you're interested in me." She said and walked around him, through the dining room, and up the stairs to find Olivia in James' room. Why she was in there when James was in the den, she had no answer. Personally she would not trust her, even being best friends, Olivia tended to have sticky fingers and no short term memory.

"I just wanted to apologize." Scorpius said, picking up the box, not knowing Lily had heard the whole conversation.

Lily walked back up to her room where Jenny and Josaline were playing with Lily's life size tea set Aunt Fleur had gotten her last year. She didn't even yell at them like she normally would have. She just collapsed on her bed a feeling of dread coming over her.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Josaline said, concerned for her friend.

"Rosie's mean." Lily said, looking at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Josaline said, laying beside her and looking at the ceiling also.

"Rosie was mean to Scorpius." Lily said looking truly worried.

"So?" Jenny said, pretending to poor herself some tea.

"Jenny! How can you be so cold blooded!?!" Josaline said sitting up on her elbows so she could see her friend.

"I'm a vampire, Josaline, basically the undead. I'm not cold blooded, I drink people blood. Those are warm blooded creatures, in case you didn't know." She said, pretending to drink her pretend tea.

"Ew." Josaline said laying back down. "Now, Lily, tell me why you're so upset." Josaline said looking at Lily.

"Well, I knew Rose and Scorpius weren't friends, but I didn't think they hated each other." Lily said.

"What changed your mind?" Josaline said.

"Well, I was gonna tell Rosie that I thought her cake she baked in good luck for Daddy's game looked delicious. But when I got there, I saw she had the most evil look on her face and, though I couldn't tell why she had that face, when Scorpius had just said hi. Then Scorpius tried to give her a Christmas present, and she slapped it out of his hand. Then she basically said she didn't even want to talk to him." Lily said.

"Why does that upset you so much?" Josaline said, not getting why Lily was so worried.

"I think Rosie and Scorpius had a relationship together." Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Jenny said putting down a fake tea sandwich.

Just then Josaline gasped, sat up straight, and said, "Jenny, I think Lily means they had an intimate relationship together." Josaline looked to Lily, who was sitting up also. Lily nodded to Jenny in agreement.

"You mean they, like, went rolling in the hay?" Jenny said walking to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"No, I mean they were going out I believe last year." Lily said. "Yeah now I remember. They were going out last summer and last school year, but they broke up."

"Why did they break up?" Josaline asked.

"I don't remember. I think it was because Scorpius cheated on Rosie. Yeah that's it. That's the main reason I didn't like him in the first place. Is because he broke my dear cousin Rosie's heart." Lily said she had a sad look on her face, which was replaced with a confused one when Jenny spoke up.

"That's not the story I heard." Jenny said.

"What do you mean?" Josaline and Lily said in unison.

"Well somebody, who was a friend of this one kid, who bought a few dark spell books from this kid who sits behind me in Charms, told me that Rose was the one who cheated on Scorpius." Jenny said.

"That's not true!" Lily said.

"Your story isn't true either." Jenny said stubbornly.

"Well, both of your stories are actually true." Said a voice from the doorway. It was Olivia.

"What do you mean?" Lily said.

"Well, around the end of the year last year, Rose and Scorpius got into a fight, and Scorpius stormed out of the Great Hall. Next time we saw him, he was making out with a girl from Ravenclaw. Now at this point, they were still going out so it was considered he was cheating on Rose. She got so mad she went to go make out with a guy we now know as Ryan Kennedy, who is now her boyfriend. Scorpius swears to this day he didn't cheat on her, but your brothers, Hugo, and I all saw what really happened. Rose doesn't want you to know, so don't tell her I told you. And dinners ready." Olivia said, leaving to go back downstairs.

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to my best reviewer Dawn96, who has been badgering me to put up how Rose and Scorpius broke up. So now she has to update and tell me what happened to Zora, Shunny, and the rest of the kids in A Family's Secret. Hey, I give you money, you give me money. Sorry my landlord told me that today and I thought it was funny, and I'm ranting again. I'm leaving now. Ilovemyniece **Please Review!!! **Reviews are like gold, and I'm living on the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay another chapter! If you guys get sick of me saying that tell me and ill stop. Okay so last chapter we found out what happened between Scorpius and Rose from James, Albus, Hugo, and Olivia's point of view. Now let's see how it looked from Scorpius' point of view.

**Past**

Scorpius was sitting in the Slytherin common room when he heard his honey's voice. Though he would never call her "his honey" in public. Not that he was embarrassed by her, but it was his reputation as a Malfoy he had to uphold. Also it just wasn't polite Slytherin etiquette.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose screamed, disturbing everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"How did you get in here?" Scorpius blurted.

"That's none of your business!" She said.

"Should I feel intimidated that you can sneak in here any time you want?" Scorpius said with a smile on his face at his own joke.

"Don't toy with me, Scorpius! I didn't come here to talk, I came here to tell you it's over" With that she turned to leave.

"Wait, Rose, please wait!"

Scorpius ran out of the Slytherin common room, down the corridor after her. Though she was a very fast runner, he was faster. He caught up with her in no time, when he turned her around to talk to her, he saw she was crying.

"What do you want Scorpius?" Rose said, wiping the tears from her eyes, which did her no good, since they just kept flowing.

"Please, I want to understand what's wrong with you." Scorpius said, wiping the rest of her tears with the sleeve of his white shirt.

"What's wrong with me!?! You cheat on me after a stupid little argument, and I'm supposed to have the problem? What's your problem Scorpius? Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what's wrong with me? Why did you kiss that girl, Scorpius? What's wrong with me? Is she prettier than me? Does she get better grades than me? I can be prettier! I can be smarter!" Rose said, pushing away from Scorpius, so he was at an arms length away from her.

"Rose, I don't get what your crying for but we can fix this, I'll make it better." Scorpius said, trying to comfort her.

"I don't want you to fix it, Scorpius, I just want you to leave me alone!" Rose tried to walk away from him, but again he stopped her.

"Rose, what are you talking about?" he said, completely confused now.

"I'm talking about you, you jerk!" Rose said, again wiping her eyes.

"Well, I gathered that much on my own thanks." Scorpius said, getting annoyed that she wasn't speaking rationally so he could find out what was wrong with her.

"Don't talk to me like that! I don't even know why I'm talking to you, we aren't even dating anymore." She caught Scorpius off guard and side stepped him and ran to her own common room.

"Rose, please, just tell me what I did wrong!" Scorpius yelled after her, but she was already gone. "Please." He whispered the last word to himself, knowing she wouldn't hear if he screamed it at the top of his lungs. He doubted she wanted to listen to him after she left.

**Present**

Scorpius picked up his gift off of the floor, and stepped into Mr. Potters office/game prepare room/study/whatever else they had made this room to be. He had to avoid Rose and the others as they made their way out the door.

When Scorpius turned, he saw that Mr. Potter had acquired quite a few more pictures of his darling children, nieces and nephews. There were professionally taken photos on the walls that had been taken by a wizard, so of course, they waved at him as soon as he turned. Their were some that were taken at home that were moving also, and the rest were either taken by Mr. Potter himself or Ms. Hermione. They had used Muggle cameras, so the occupants were stationary. He saw one picture on the desk in the middle of the room. He went to it and picked it up. It was a picture of him and Rose. They were sitting on a concrete bench that Mr. Granger had made and Mrs. Granger had painted as a present for Hermione and Ron's wedding gift.

Scorpius began to wonder if Rose had loved him as much as she had led him to believe. Was everything she said a lie? Was everything he thought she was a lie? Was everything she made him feel for her a lie? He had seen Rose with that guy, Ryan Kennedy, and he didn't think she laughed enough. He didn't think that she was happy enough, that she got enough attention from her so called boyfriend. But he couldn't do anything about it. His Rose didn't want him to fix it. He would give anything to be with her again.

Just than, the door flew open, and Olivia stood in the doorway.

"The food is ready." Olivia said simply.

"Food?" Scorpius said, confused.

"Yes, food." Olivia left him in the room for him to catch up with reality.

Scorpius regained his composure, and went to sit at the Potters kitchen table. When he got to the table Lily was arguing with her mother about Scorpius staying at the house for the first week of the Christmas holiday. His father and Mr. Potter were gone to their tour and Quidditch game, so it was just Mrs. Potter to watch all of those teenagers. 'The poor woman.'

Okay so that's it then. I don't know when I will be updating again but I hope it will be soon. I hope after the next chapter we can head back to Hogwarts. We'll see. The next chapter is gonna take place on Christmas day but like I said before it's not a Christmas chapter or I would have posted it on Christmas. Please review people! I accidentally erased my reviews so if anyone knows how to get them back please message it to me. Or just review that would even be better.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated I had to fix up our house and move and keep up with my school work and I haven't had time for fanfiction. So here you go. Sorry it's almost summer and this chapter takes place in the winter time. Just use your imagination.

"Hey, Lily?" Josaline whispered when everyone sat at the table to eat.

"What?" Lily whispered back.

"Do you guys have to eat with the right fork first?" she asked totally serious.

"What right fork? We only eat with one fork." Lily said.

"Really? The people at the orphanage make us eat with 7 forks." Josaline said thoughtfully.

"Well that's just weird." Jenny said.

"Food's up!" Albus said, bringing out two plates and setting them in front of Josaline and Lily.

"Thank you, Albus!" Josaline said beaming at him.

"Um, ok, your welcome, I guess." He said and went back into the kitchen for the other plates.

"So what was that?" Jenny said, smirking.

"What was what?" Josaline asked obliviously.

"Do you like my brother?" Lily asked, playing along with Jenny.

"No!" Josaline said astounded. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it looked to us like you were being a little too nice to that boy." Jenny said.

"I was just saying thank you. And plus he's a nice boy, it's only reasonable I be nice back." Josaline said. 'Maybe I overdid the niceness.' She thought as Mrs. Potter brought out hers and Josaline's plates, and Albus sat at the other end of the table from where Josaline Jenny and Lily sat.

**A/N Okay we're gonna skip to Christmas Eve at the Burrow. Harry is home and Draco and Scorpius left to their house.**

"Lily!" Lily turned to see her twin cousins, Kim and Jessica, running towards her.

"Kim, you got a haircut!" Lily said hugging the two.

"I know do you like it?" she said.

"Yeah! Hey, these are my friends, Jenny and Josaline." Lily said.

Just then a girl dressed in all black with wavy black hair walked in and beside her was her mother Cynthia who had short straight black hair that was cut at a slant toward her chin. Then a boy came in, with brown shaggy hair. They were Charlie's wife and two oldest children.

"Hey, Lily who is that?" Josaline asked from behind Lily, who was facing Kim and Jessica, Charlie's two younger children and the only set of twins out of all of the Weasley Grands (as Teddy Lupin put it when he was the ripe young age of twelve)

"That's Jennifer, Kim and Jessica's older sister." Lily said.

"And who's the other girl?" Josaline said when a short girl who had black curly hair like Jennifer and Cynthia, walked in and grabbed Sammy's (Jennifer's brother) hand.

"I don't know. She must be his girlfriend." Lily said when Kim and Jessica went to hug their mother.

"So he bagged him a lesbian?" Jenny said.

"How do you know she's a lesbian?" Lily asked.

"Well this guy who is a friend of a girl who is related to a bisexual who is going out with a straight chick who is cheating on her boyfriend for both of them for that girl's ex girlfriend says that she's gone bi but _she_ says she'll be a lesbian at the heart." Jenny finished dramatically.

"How do you learn this stuff about people?" Josaline asked.

"Well if you hang around the right people they will start talking eventually." Jenny said wisely.

"That's very philosophical." Olivia said as she passed to go say hi to Rose and Hugo.

"What-ever." Jenny said.

"You sounded exactly like your sister, you know that right?" Josaline said.

Jenny just glared at her and went to find the food, only to be shooed out of the kitchen by Molly Weasley and the mothers. So she went outside where the guys were talking about Harry's last Quidditch game of the season. There she spotted the kid named Clark. She had heard of this Clark fellow but had never talked to him. So she decided that in the spirit of Christmas or whatever she would find out as much as she could about him and Lily's cousin Jennifer.

"Hello, what's up, how's it goin' yo." She said in an offhand voice when she got to him.

"Hello, how are you?" He said kind of lamely in Jenny's opinion but hey she didn't have to suck his face.

"I was wondering what you know about Jennifer Weasley." Jenny said getting to the point no messing around.

"It's not my place to tell you about her. Why don't you go ask her yourself?" He said rather defensively.

'Ok, dude, I did not want to do this, but here we go.' Jenny thought as she delved into his memory's (JSYK she has a special power like on Twilight where she can see whatever she wants in peoples memory's in a second without even touching them or them being any the wiser. Olivia has a similar power but hers is only good when the subject is asleep and she can manipulate memories to her advantage for a short while. Any way back to the story.)

In that second Jenny saw nothing she could use so she decided if she wanted to find out anything about this Jennifer chick, she would have to go straight to the source of her curiosity, Jennifer's mind itself.

So she went back into the house and tried to locate the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen, in the living room so she, cautiously, snuck into the kitchen and there she was leaning against the counter talking to her grandmother.

Jenny focused all her strength on the girl's brain and blocked everything else out so she could concentrate. And there it was. The memories from Jennifer's past, just waiting to be picked through. So Jenny delved deeper and saw it all.

Jennifer was 14 yrs old, and she was all sunshine and butterflies. There was Clark, sunshine and butterflies also, laughing at a joke Jennifer had told. It was Christmas like it was now. And Jennifer went outside to find Teddy. She heard something moving in the bushes and went to go investigate thinking it was Teddy. She moved the bushes aside only to see it wasn't Teddy, but something else. Something that smelled so horrible it made her sick to her stomach.

When it turned around, she saw it had glowing yellow eyes and it had muscle held together by a thin layer of clear skin-like material and had no lips and had blood dripping from it's chin. Looking on the ground she saw a human or what was a human lying on the ground. Jennifer backed away her eyes still on the human. She stumbled and fell, and when she hit the ground with an audible _thud _the person's eyes swiveled around to look at her and it whispered to her. She screamed and the monster launched at her throat. She felt a searing pain in her neck and she couldn't breathe anymore, and her vision went black.

The next thing she could remember was waking up in St. Mungos (did I spell that correctly?). She quickly sat up straight and her hands went to her throat, remembering the thing that had attached her. There were bandages there, and when she tried to tear them off, a pair of big strong arms grabbed her small ones.

"Sweetheart, you can't take your bandages off." Charlie said quietly. Jennifer heard low sobs and looked to see her mother and sisters crying. Then she started crying and that was where the memories stopped.

Jenny did not want to dig any further, scared of what else she would find out about that girl. But she was curious as to what had attacked Jennifer. She would find that out later but right now it was time to eat.

Ok so that's the chapter I promised ages ago. Any way I don't know when I will update again but I hope soon so yeah and I don't own harry potter jk rowling does hence the term fanfiction. And if this chapter was crappy don't blame me blame the basic need for sleep and the sluggish sleep deprived brain when you ignore the need for sleep and stay up till 2:30 in the morning. And fanfictions awesomeness. Well read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so now they are headed back to school. Please enjoy! Ah, yes, I still do not own Harry Potter. J K kicked me out of her house before I could explain why I needed to borrow it from her till I forget to give it back. It's ok if that doesn't make sense.

"Olivia!" Olivia turned when she heard someone call her name. She saw it was a tall boy with black hair, brown eyes and a nice tan, for winter anyway.

"Do I know you?" Olivia said quite rudely.

"Well, no, but-" Olivia cut him off there, she did not have time to be talking to someone she didn't even know.

"Then don't talk to me." She said, shutting a compartment door in his face.

A few minutes later she walked out putting something into her jacket pocket. She walked down the hall to go find the compartment she, James and Rose had chosen. Albus and Hugo were with there third year friends this time. She was passing a dark compartment when a hand shot out and pulled her in. she could instantly tell it was Jenny, because she was the only other vampire at Hogwarts, and just weird enough to turn the lights off when she knew Olivia could see her perfectly well anyway.

"What do you want, little sister of mine?" Olivia said really annoyed that her time was being taken up by a nerd such as her sister.

"What do you know about that Jennifer chick?" Jenny said crossing her arms over her chest, and looking very serious.

"Why are you asking me?" Olivia said, turning to the door.

"Did you know she was attacked by a doppelganger?" Jenny said

Olivia turned and looked at her, not believing what she heard, or what Jenny must have seen. "Jenny, please tell me you did not go picking through that girls head." When Jenny said nothing Olivia said "Jenny you did, didn't you? Why?" Olivia said. She was so mad at her sister she wanted to shake her. She was never supposed to use her powers, especially on Olivia's friends, they had agreed.

"I was just curious; I didn't know what I would find." Jenny said.

"So! You don't just go through people's head, no matter how curious you are! And how much did you see, because when I tell Jennifer, I want her to know what she is going to kill you for." Olivia said apparently serious.

"I only saw what happened at Christmas dinner, and when she woke up at St. Mungo's." Jenny said, looking down. She obviously had more to say.

"You're lying!" Olivia said accusingly.

"No! I was just wondering what you knew about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy's break up." Jenny said.

"Did you find out about that in her head? If you went through Rose's head too I swear I will kill you!" Olivia said stepping toward Jenny.

"I didn't, Lily told me about it! But she only knew Rose's side of the story, so that's why I was asking you what you knew." Jenny said putting her hands up palms forward, as a sign that she was trying to hold the temporary peace between the two.

"If you wanted to know his side, why didn't you just ask him?" Olivia said, trying to keep her voice even.

"We kinda aren't really the best of friends." Jenny said quietly, hanging her head and looking innocent, or it would appear to the untrained eye, Olivia thought.

"And why would that would be?" Olivia asked

"Well I kinda threatened him, a few times." Jenny said

"Why don't you just go through his memories, like you did to Jennifer?" Olivia asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Great idea!" Jenny said, running out of the compartment.

"Hey! I wasn't serious!" Olivia shouted as she raced down the corridor after Jenny. Her shout, however, had not gone unnoticed by the head girl, Victoire Weasley, who appeared next to the two when they stopped outside of Scorpius' compartment.

"What was that yell all about?" She asked, making them jump, and whirl to face the eldest Weasley's wrath.

"Hey, Vickie! What's up home girl! How's it goin' bein' the top dog within the community of…Hogwarts…students…" Olivia's voice trailed of as no sign of comradeship appeared on her face.

"I hate that nickname, and you two are in trouble if you can't tell me why you are yelling in the corridor, which, I will inform you, is against the rules, as well as running." She said pointedly.

"You got told." Jenny whispered to her sister.

"Well, you see, my sister here was going to play a prank on Scorpius Malfoy, and I was only joking when I told her of it, and I ran after her yelling that I wasn't serious, but of course she didn't listen to me, no surprise there." Olivia lied to keep her sister's secret, which was rare.

"Don't run and don't yell, or I will give you detention the next time." Victoire said, giving Jenny an odd look and glided away.

"Jenny!" Olivia whispered, pushing her slightly harder than necessary.

"I have to go find Lily and Josaline." She said and left, running, down the corridor, the opposite way that Victoire went.

"What? Why?" she tried to ask but Jenny was gone. She let out an exasperated sigh and went to find her own compartment, where everything made sense in the world. Well mostly anyway.

**Jenny, Lily, and Josaline**

"Lily!" Jenny said as soon as she came in.

"Yes?" Lily answered.

"I know why Rose and Scorpius broke up!" She said sitting across from her and Josaline, who was reading a weird magazine, by some man named Lovebird or something like that.

"How?" She said, looking up from the magazine she was reading with Josaline.

"It was a doppelganger!" she said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"A doppelganger is a creature that can take on the appearance of any human or animal it chooses but it must first eat the human or animal to take its appearance and absorb its DNA so as to make a perfect replica." Josaline said very scholarly-like, not to mention stealing Jenny's thunder.

"How did you know that!?!" She demanded.

"I read it in the Quibbler." She stated, flipping her magazine so the cover was facing Jenny.

"Lovegood, that's it! I knew it was something like that." Jenny seemed very proud of herself as she stated that fact. "But that's not the point, a doppelganger is what made them two to fight and break up and so on and so forth. _And _he's gonna eat your cousin, or Scorpion, depends on which is a doppelganger, the bf or gf." She said thoughtfully.

"Scorpius, and why do you think he, or she, is gonna eat him, or her?" Lily asked, looking from Jenny to Josaline and back.

"Why else would anyone go out with your cousin if they weren't going to eat her, no offense?" Jenny said.

"None taken, so you think Ryan Kennedy is a doppelganger?" Lily said.

"It makes sense, but how did you come to this conclusion?" Josaline asked.

"Well, I can read peoples minds and look at their memories and stuff like that, so I looked into Scorpius' head just before I came here and his story is just like Rose's story except that Rose cheated on Scorpius instead of him cheating on her." Jenny said hurriedly, as they were getting close to the school and she did not want everyone knowing what she knew.

"Say that again, please." Josaline said.

"Basically, Rose thought Scorpius cheated on her with some chick and Scorpius thought Rose cheated on him but, he thought he was seeing things so he just pushed those thoughts aside. Then Rose stormed into Slytherin common room ranting and then he was really confused, because he was not the one smoochin' other people." Jenny said as they changed into their uniforms. "so what I'm thinking is that this doppelganger killed and ate two Hogwarts students and switched between the two people to make it look like they were both there at the same time, but in reality neither was there it was the doppelganger." Jenny finished.

"So you mean…" Josaline started tentatively.

"The Library." Lily finished for her, earning a nod from Jenny.

"This stays between us." Jenny said as they started getting their trunks down.

Yay, that's chapter 13! Sorry for not updating in so long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be helpful, because I'm curious to see what people think about where my story is going.


End file.
